Love and Death
by SiStarzX89
Summary: Hundreds of years ago a young man named Davy Jones fell in love with a beautiful Goddess named Calypso. She lured him in with her beauty and left him with a horrifying curse. This is the tragic love story of Davy Jones and Calypso.
1. Chapter 1

Note from the writer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Calypso's lover

Hundreds of years ago a young man named Davy Jones fell in love with a beautiful Goddess. Little did he know that his love for the Goddess Calypso would grant him an everlasting life and a horrifying curse that would live with him for the rest of his days. Davy Jones and the Goddess Calypso's tragic love story.

_On the Black Dagger Ship:_

"Sir! Up ahead!!" a lone crew member shouted. The man looked like hell frozen over. His whole body was completely frozen like he had just walked into a ice box. His hands and feet were frozen together so he had little movement. Quickly, he hobbled to the back of the ship, frantic to find the captain.

"Captain! Up ahead! It's a giant waterfall! If we don't turn around now, we will die!" his words came tumbling out like filthy water, fear laced on his voice. The captain merely laughed at the mans fear.

"For certain you must be good and lost to find the things that can't be found." The captain stated turning and walking towards the front of the ship. "Ah, yes. We've made it."

All of a sudden the ship caught into the waterfalls strong currents. The ship tore towards the waterfall as quick as a bullet. Crew members screamed and jumped for the ropes, trying to turn the ship away from the waterfall. All hope was futile to get away from a certain demise. The crew seemed to realize this because they stopped trying to turn the ship. They simply stared dumbfounded at the waterfalls edge.

One crew member turned and looked towards the captain with a look of hate in his eyes. "I know what this suicide attempt is for! Your trying to reach the land of the dead! After all Calypso told you about how dangerous it was, you, Davy Jones, the _master_ of the sea, had to try and make it there and back. You're a fool and you will kill us all."

Davy Jones just laughed. His laughter cut threw the loud noise of the current. Without any notice, the ship flew over the edge of the waterfall and tumbled down. Davy Jones laughter was all that could be heard until with a crash, the ship crashed into the frothy water below.

_A few months earlier:_

The Black Dagger Ship was a sight for sore eyes for Davy Jones. After spending weeks searching for the map to Calypso's cave it was finally in his grasp. Jones stared at it with a hungry look in his eyes. It was well known that Calypso was the ruler of the seas. If he could just make it to her cave he could find the secret to immortality.

Davy Jones turned to his crew and started barking orders. The crew worked like a well oiled machine, every little detail preformed perfectly. Jones walked to the front of the ship pulling out his map. With steady hands, he carefully marked the course they would have to travel to find Calypso's cave.

After miles of traveling on the steady sea, a huge mountain was seen up ahead.

"Sir, up ahead!" one burly pirate shouted from the front of the ship. There was a flask attached to his hip and he swirled and hobbled as he walked. The captain, Davy Jones, stared at the mountain with a greedy look in his eyes.

"Great. Now, when we get close enough, I'm going to go inside while you all watch the ship. When I get back, I will tell you what we shall plan to do next." With that, Davy Jones walked away from his crew to stand at the front of the ship and stair dreamily at the mountain.

The crew members all looked at each other suspiciously. "I wonder what master scheme the captain is up to now." the drunk pirate asked the others.

"Whatever it is, I trust him." Another pirate stated from beside the first. Others nodded their heads in agreement. No matter where Davy Jones led them, his crews lives were the most important thing to him.

Almost within moments it seemed the Black Dagger ship was right beside the great mountain. From this close the entrance to Calypso's cave was very evident. With steady movements, the crew guided the ship into the cave. Once inside the ship jerked to a halt. All of the crew members fell to the floor. Davy Jones was the only one left standing. Suddenly it seemed the ship was moving on its own accord. When Jones looked over the edge of the ship, he was shocked by what was actually moving the ship. Below them was no water. All there was were crabs. Not little friendly, 'lets catch these and eat them' crabs, but huge rock like crabs moving the ship by toppling over each other.

When the crabs had taken them to their destination they all disappeared. All except for one lone crab. This crab started scuttling off into the black depths of the cave. Davy Jones jumped off the ship and quickly followed the crab into the cave.

After what seemed like a mile into the cave the crab stopped and disappeared. Now Davy Jones was stuck inside the cave with no idea where to go. Suddenly a loud voice struck his ears from all angles.

"WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE HERE!"

Davy Jones dropped to his knees, covering his ears with his hands. "Please, I mean no harm."

Davy Jones lifted his head slowly when he heard no further noise. Standing directly in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever set his eyes on. Her skin a light brown and her eyes were a bright red that took his breath away. She was taller then a tree standing at over 20 feet tall. When Davy Jones' simply brown eyes met Calypso's glowing red eyes something changed. Neither could explain it but things were different now. Somehow Davy Jones was in control of the situation.

"How can I help you young pirate?" Calypso's demanding voice drove into Davy's ears like spears.

"I… I… was looking for the way to immortality on the seas." Davy Jones' voice was as shaky as a leaf as he tried to explain what he wanted to Calypso.

"Raise your eyes to me captain." When Davy Jones looked up he realized that Calypso had shrunk to a normal human size. The only real clue that she wasn't a human was her gleaming red eyes.

"All I want is to live forever on the seas. I know you know how to do it. Please Calypso help me." Davy Jones stood up as he begged her for help. Slowly he took a few steps towards Calypso raising his hand towards her face. For a second Calypso seemed overwhelmed by his simple movement towards her.

"For a man to control the seas, he must always watch the sea of the dead as well." Calypso stated, moving away from his touch.

"If man controlled the seas, he could roam the sea anywhere he wanted."

Calypso glared at Davy Jones with steady, glaring red eyes. "There must always be balance between man and God. The God's do not have power over man in the same way man cannot control the Gods. Balance between everything."

Davy Jones shifted on his feet. "Balance isn't always the answer," Davy stepped closer to Calypso and started to sing the old pirate song. "Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me."

"The only thing that proves is that I am a fool to trust a pirate." Calypso stated right into the dull brown eyes of Davy Jones.

"So this must means you trust me already. You are not a fool…" Davy lifted his hand to Calypso's face and tenderly brushed a strand of hair from her face. Slowly, he moved his lips towards Calypso's face; holding her face in his hands. Calypso's formerly aggravated eyes suddenly turned very loving and gentle. Captivated by the moment, she started leaning towards his lips as well. Time started to move slower and both seemed to be holding their breath. Suddenly it seems Calypso came to her senses and quickly turned on her feet and walked off.

"This cannot happen." Calypso stated factually; her light brown eyes gazing out into the ocean. "If the God's were to know, we both would be punished severely."

When Calypso looked away she realized that Davy Jones had slid into place beside her. "There are things that the God's could not take away from us." Davy grabbed Calypso by the arms, gently pulling her into his body.

Giving into temptation is easier then it sounds. There was no way to stop the events in motion now. Fate had taken its course and neither Calypso or Davy Jones were able to resist its pull. For the longest time they simple stood in each others arms; staring into each others eyes. Then they kissed.

Read and review please!!

It is my first fan-fiction so please be nice. Thanks.

Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Life Without Love is Death

_**Chapter 2: Life Without Love is Death**_

Black Dagger Ship

The wind fiercely rocked the boat and the sea tore apart the edges of the ship. It was as though the sea were angry with them and determined to destroy them all.

"All hands on deck!!" Captain Davy Jones shouted. He watched as his crew franticly tried to tame the ship; all of them failing miserably. Jones tried to act as though Calypso had told him something of value. He tried to act like he knew where he was heading next. The truth was he was lost. Not only had he not learned anything about how to find eternal life, he had fallen in love with the Goddess of the Sea. Calypso.

He could still see her in all her stunning beauty before him. Her light, flowing hair and her intense red glare; everything about her was beautiful. The last words she had murmured to him were still echoing in his head.

"No matter where you are on the sea, I will be with you." She had looked as heavenly as an angel as she said that to him. Ha! Lies, all of it were lies. Where was she now? She had left him alone and struggling on an unsuccessful journey.

The wind had reached catastrophic levels. The sails snapped in half and toppled down into the ocean with a crash. Ropes swung around the boat carelessly and snapped and whipped the crewmate's ankles. The boat flew side to side, the bow slamming into the sea mercilessly. Within seconds, the boat would be torn in two and the people on the ship forgotten and slaughtered. A huge tidal wave rose up and started on its deadly journey to destroy the ship.

"Orders, sir!" Crew members shouted at him over all of the noise.

"Stay with the ship! Calypso will help us out of this alive." As soon as the words left his lips he was stunned. What had made him think Calypso would come to him. _No matter where you are on the sea, I will be with you._

At that very moment, the tidal wave slammed into the ship with its overwhelming force. The ship should have been destroyed. The crewmates should have been tossed into the water carelessly. Instead, the wave came down on them gently; almost lovingly. The wave passed over there ship and the water returned into the ocean leaving all the crew shocked.

Davy Jones took a few steps towards the center of his ship. All the before damage caused by the wind had been removed by that one wave. The sails were standing erect, looking as though they were never broken. Jones looked around with shock clearly written on his face. At that moment, he saw a crab directly in the middle of the ship. He recognized it at once.

"Calypso?"

Calypso's Cave

"No matter where you are on the sea, I will be with you."

The last words she muttered to Davy Jones were still echoing through her mind. It was a never ending loop she could not forget. What had made her fall in love so quickly? In over 500 years of living she had never felt as intense and overwhelming love that she did for Davy Jones. He had taken over her mind and heart. He was all Calypso could think about. It was more then she could handle.

With graceful unmoving feet she paced around her cave. Calypso's cave; it was this endless abyss of empty space given to her by the Gods. For years she thought this cave was all she needed. Now she knew she was wrong.

Calypso had met many pirates on the quest for eternal life. He was just the same as all the others, but yet so very different. Now she knew the prophecy had been revealed. It had been said that one pirate, one man, would be able to uncover the secret of eternal life. Calypso had once laughed at the idea… now she saw it was real.

With a start, Calypso flew out of her cave and into the wild sea. Her emotions were all over the place, causing a stormy restless sea. Calypso traced the lines of her cave with her fingertips, knowing very well that this could be her last time here. If the Gods knew she were helping a pirate find eternal life… well that would be the end.

Despite the risks, Calypso knew she could not stop. The prophecy was revealed and her true love was found. If she helped him find eternal life, they could be together… forever. Even though she knew she shouldn't, she trusted Davy Jones to uphold his half of the bargain and watch over the land of the sea.

She was wrong.

The Black Dagger Ship

"Calypso?" Davy Jones walked towards the crab on the middle of his ship hesitantly. He seemed almost afraid that the crab was a mere illusion.

All of a sudden the crab in the middle of the ship scurried away. Davy Jones moaned in protest and jumped after the crab, hoping to catch it. With swift movements, the crab jumped off the boat and into the sea below.

Davy Jones and the rest of his crew rushed to the side of the ship the crab jumped off of and stared into the empty water below. There seemed to be a common hope to see their savior with their own eyes.

Davy Jones let out a long sigh and turned away from the edge; any hope of seeing his savior, his love erased. To his amazement standing on the other edge of his ship, wearing a smug smile on her face was his love. She was his life and his savior; the beautiful Goddess Calypso.

"How- How did you do that?" Jones stuttered, utterly amazed by the swiftness of her movements.

"I can be many places at once if I need be. I told you I would be with you on the sea always." She laughed out loud. Her laugh was a beautiful and charming tinkle of bells laughter, pouring out from the inner depths of her soul.

"Oh Calypso, you have saved my ship, my crew and my life. I am forever in your debt." Davy Jones bowed down onto his knees, ushering for the rest of his crew to do the same.

Calypso returned the bow with low sweeping movements. "There is a way for you to pay those debts and find that which you have been searching for."

Davy Jones looked up with amazement laced in his stare. "Yes, Calypso, anything you ask of me I will do."

Slowly, she walked up to her pirate captain and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please stand my Captain." As he stood up she took a small heart shaped pendant necklace and laced it around his throat. "If you ever need me near, open this pendant and I will be there."

Davy Jones looked up with shock at Calypso and noticed she was wearing a pendant that matched his around her throat. It was the one thing that bound them and held them together. "Thank you my beautiful Goddess."

"Now I will tell you what I need for you to do for me." Calypso said with a charming smile on her face.

"Anything my Goddess Calypso."

Read and REVIEW, please!!! If I don't get reviews there is no reason to write…. Next chapter up soon, Till Death Do Us Part


End file.
